A Blast From The Past
by SilentPatronus
Summary: Donna returns to Holby and has her eye on a particular Scottish nurse and her nosey nature leads her to discover a secret. Will she be able to hold her tongue or will she reveal all? Will she get between the Scottish nurse and her boss?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this went from being a one-shot to a multi-shot to now what will be a two-parter. It's taken me a while to write this - no idea why but enjoy part one!**

* * *

"Seven months to go, seven months of sorrow," Jonny sang rather loudly to himself. He was seemingly unaware that he was singing at all let alone what his singing was in reference to. He noticed her presence and he was singing particularly to annoy her and despite not even realising what he was singing he wouldn't have assumed that she would either.

"Will you just be quiet?" Jac snapped at him angrily.

"Hormones getting to you already 'ey?" The scowl he received in response promptly resulted in him shutting up and continuing his duties in silence. Only two months in and Jac was hormone crazy. This was actually beneficial for him though, not knowing how Jac will be feeling each day was starting to drum into him and he'd learnt to hold his tongue a lot better. He'd never let her use it as an excuse to behave any differently though.

Jac was sat down at the nurses' station looking up some results she'd sent off and cursing at the lagging of the computer system. Impatience getting the better of her she slammed the computer mouse on the desk, "piece of crap."

Upon noticing her edgy mood Jonny set out to cheer her up; "looks like someone needs to discuss the state of the NHS," he bent down and whispered in her ear so that anyone lurking around had no chance of hearing.

"Is that a joke?" she retorted frowning as she did so.

"Okay," he sighed. "What's wrong?"

He placed his bottom on the desk in front of her so she could either stare impatiently at the computer screen or at Jonny. Neither appealing to her right now but the latter would at least solve her impatience momentarily. "You're what's wrong, now get out of my face."

Ignoring her attempts of shooing him away Jonny just smirked at the woman sat in front of him. Raising his eye-level slightly above Jac's head he noticed Elliot walking towards him with a woman dressed in scrubs. Thinking back he remembered the conversation Elliot had with him about increasing the nursing staff on Darwin and realised who she was and mid-thought he voiced it, "the new nurse is here."

Jac's head lifted slightly to look at Jonny who'd just spoken, he nodded behind her causing Jac to swizzle her chair round to see who this new nurse was. Jac groaned at the sight of her, and the nurse tensed upon seeing Jac. If Jonny didn't know better he'd have thought they knew each other. He swore he heard Jac mutter under her breath something along the lines of, "give me strength."

Elliot soon reached the nurse station and Jac and Jonny waited patiently for him to explain the circumstance. "Jac no doubt you recognise Donna here, she's the new nurse on Darwin. Jonny I don't believe you have met her yet." Jonny shook his head and reached out his hand to shake hers, which she did so whilst giving him a small smile at the same time.

'This is a joke right? Queen of gossip working on Darwin?" Jac shook her head in disgust. Elliot gave her a stern look but said nothing.

"Jac." Jonny glared at her, "you can't just make accusations like that!" He was furious at her; he'd already reminded her many times that pregnancy didn't give her the right to be rude especially when it was still a secret.

"Shut up and go nurse."

"Behave." He said sternly to her, not amused in the slightest at the way she'd treated him in front of their new colleague. The way she'd been introduced hinted that she'd perhaps worked here before but that didn't give Jac to be as rude as she was.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Anger was running through her veins at the man standing in front of her. He hadn't said anything out of character yet it bothered her so much. Perhaps it was the hormones or perhaps she suddenly felt uneasy. Everyone on Darwin at least was aware of her relationship with Jonny but the people from her past – more specifically Donna – wasn't. She knew she'd regain her frosty façade but it was necessary and it was something everyone was used to.

"Then don't give me a reason to."

During this argument Elliot had wandered off to his office feeling rather awkward just standing there, he knew better than to butt in by now but Donna was intrigued. This nurse that she'd just met was standing up to the biggest bitch she'd ever known. It was not something you'd see everyday. She watched as Jac stormed off towards what could only be her office and slammed the door shut and the nurse who'd been introduced to her as Jonny was breathing slowly to control his anger.

"You've got a lot of balls standing up to Jac." She said sounding rather impressed. She took a long look at him and seemingly liked what she saw.

"Yeah well it's how you've got to be with Jac." This confused her as in her time working at Holby no one dared to stand up to Jac especially a nurse. A strong man, exactly what she liked.

"Look I don't really do this normally but you don't fancy going out for a drink tonight do you?"

Jonny looked on at her smirking a little and seeming rather pleased with himself. He turned his head around just to see who was actually listening in – and secretly hoping Jac was – before responding. "I'm not too sure my girlfriend would approve of that."

"You have a girlfriend?" Her tone was surprising, she wasn't expecting him to say that, and he didn't seem to act like he had a girlfriend. She leant forward against the desk looking rather amused, "so go on then, who is she?"

Jonny made an action as if to zip his mouth closed as he grabbed a pile of notes and started sorting through them. He was aware of Donna's gaze still on him and felt rather unsettled by this, which was an unusual feeling for him. But then again he was going through an unusual situation.

"So she works here then?" She seemed rather curious and Jonny wanted to tread carefully given Jac's reaction to Donna working on Darwin but before he could come up with any kind of response he was saved by Jac who'd reemerged from her office.

"Maconie I thought you knew better than to gossip." Her tone was blunt and he was sure that she'd given him a glare, which didn't surprise him at all. She knew how to hold a grudge against him and she put up the façade rather well; he had to give her some credit.

"Yes, well Donna here was just asking me out for a drink." He nodded towards Donna and winked at her. Donna naturally assumed Jonny was just being a man and feeding his ego and remained oblivious to the increasing tension between Jac and Jonny. Donna collected a few files and wondered off to sort out the half-hourly obs.

"Was she now?" Jac replied once Donna disappeared. Her face was blank and unreadable.

"Are you jealous?" He asked her in a flirtatious way. Studying her face slightly to see if there was any hint of a reaction. He knew the question would get to her, he knew how to get to her by now and he was already treading on thin ice but this was Jonny and he loved to push her to the limits and test new waters.

"What?" Jac dropped her notes on the desk and looked Jonny in the eyes. Still she remained un-amused – not that he expected anything different.

"You are aren't you?"

"You're pathetic." Jac scrunched up her face and gave him an expression of disgust before walking off. He shrugged and began digging out notes once again before Mo started calling him – seems like today was going to be one of those days.

"Jonny Mac, what's this I've been hearing about Donna asking you out?" She questioned him cheekily. She'd been engaged in a swift run up towards the nurses' station whilst questioning him which meant that he had no chance of avoiding it.

"How the hell did you hear about that?"

"Told me herself," Mo said with a smirk. She'd seemed pretty pleased that she'd managed to get that information off Donna and had been particularly interested when Donna had questioned her about Jonny's relationship status. "You know, she said that you had a girlfriend…"

Jonny looked down a little. He'd yet to tell Mo that he might have reconciled with Jac although at this rate it wasn't going to last that long. "Yeah, I was going to tell you…"

"What? So it's true? I'd assumed that it was a lie you know? That thing you men do to say no to us women! So you and Jac sorted things?" Jonny nodded not trusting himself to speak. Despite Mo being his best friend he still managed to be his idiotic self and say the wrong things at the wrong time. He'd not exactly lied to Mo he just hadn't be honest and it wasn't like the situation was already complicated enough. "Well then," Mo added, "thanks for the vote of confidence."

Donna had returned after completing her obs and was heavily reliant on Jonny giving her something to do. Despite knowing the hospital inside out from her first stint things had changed dramatically which meant that she had to tread carefully.

"So you used to work with Jac then?" Mo asked her rather casually pretending that it was no big deal.

"Unfortunately, surprised she's still here to be honest with everything she's been through 'n all." Donna replied unaware of the glances that shared between the two best friends as they took in the information. Mo was a lot more well informed about Jac's past than Jonny was and had chosen to keep the information from him on the grounds that she was known for snitching and the last time she'd gotten involved in one of his relationships it had taken a lot of patching up.

Looking up from writing up a patient's notes Jonny suddenly had is full attention on the conversation between his two female colleagues. "Everything she's been through?" He repeated questioningly. It was obvious that he had no idea what she meant and Mo slipped off towards bay six knowing some of the things that were about to be mentioned and not wanting to see his reaction to it all – especially when Donna had no understanding of the emotional impact on him.

"Have you not heard?" She was shocked, during her time everyone knew everything and if she'd been here when he'd arrived she'd have been sure to tell him the juicy details but it was fine because now she had that chance.

"I work with Elliot not Michael…"

"Point taken, but it's no problem I'm here now and believe me you won't want to miss this."

Jonny sat down in a swivel chair with his hands between his legs which were wide open in his usual stance. His full attention was on Donna as he waited for her to explain what the heck Jac had been through and he was slightly worried but let nothing on. It was as if he was no longer at work and merely sat with a stranger who was going to explain his girlfriend's past to him or at least some of it.

"A few years ago a woman turned up with some kind of kidney failure or something along those lines. I can't remember now. She was going to need a kidney transplant and the next day I come into work to find none other than Jac Naylor on the patient list for that day. Now this woman was friendly enough and it turns out Jac was going to give her her kidney. We were all shocked because Jac doesn't do friendly and suddenly she was giving out her kidney. You'll never guess who the kidney belonged to. Her mother! It turns out Jac hadn't seen her since she was 12 when her mum had ran off to India without her and left her to grow up in care. There was me thinking she was a daughter of some rich millionnaire."

Jonny was listening intently and realised that Donna did like to ramble and go on a lot. He wasn't sure whether to believe her or not but upon realising that he had no grounds not to believe her and it was an explanation to him that made sense he decided to accept her account of events. He noticed that Donna was about to continue before her face fell and he soon discovered why.

"What are you two gossiping about?" Jac walked towards them looking irritated.

"You." Jonny smirked. The panic immediately rose on Jac's face - which didn't go unnoticed by Jonny - as she realised who Jonny had been speaking to. Faces of her past she could normally deal with but when it interfered with her present and her future then that became tricky.

"Do you not have work to do?" Jac turned towards Donna now ignoring Jonny feeling rather embarrassed just in case something that was personal was said to him. She didn't want him knowing and she didn't want him pitying her or perceiving her differently.

"You should have told me Jac." He said finally right before Jac was about to walk off god-knows where. Donna looked at him curiously.

"What?" She was confused and stopped in her tracks as she heard the words trickle out of his mouth and was now confident that he was aware of something but what she was not yet sure.

"About your mother."

"It's none of your business." She turned towards Donna, "and you have no right talking about my personal life."

Jonny stood out of his chair and walked towards Jac. "Jac," he touched her arm lightly.

"Get off me Jonny I'm not in the mood." She struggled free from his loose grip and walked off down the corridor.

Jonny didn't realise Donna creep up behind him. "I thought you said you had a girlfriend?" Donna looked at him confused.

"I do." He replied truthfully.

"She not enough? You need to try it on with a consultant too?" Clearly hurt from the way she'd been turned down from him before and noticing the way Jonny acted towards Jac she was a little annoyed. "No chance." Was all she said.

"What?"

"Jac's all about her reputation…" Jonny looked on at Donna confused and wondering whether this was heading. Donna picked this up and continued to explain. "You surely have heard about Joseph? Joseph Byrne, Jac's ex?" Jonny pulled a face of angst. "I'm guessing you have, so really, don't be surprised Jac's just a cold hearted cow."

"Well I wouldn't go that far but…"

"You know women like dangerous men but they don't like cheaters." Donna said finally casting him an evil glance, "and if I were you I'd speak to your girlfriend about it."

Jonny looked at her pulling a mystified expression on his face, "what?"

"Well it looks like you want Jac to be your bit on the side – not that it would ever happen – and if I was your girlfriend I would think you're a complete dick – no offense."

Jonny poised a moment taking in the information he'd been given by Donna and her informing him on her views on his situation – not that he'd asked her. Jac had warned him that she was a gossip and Jac was right as Donna was literally volunteering information out. After processing what Donna had said he started to chuckle. Donna thought that he slept around and enjoyed cheating on his girlfriend. It had never occurred to Donna that Jac and Jonny were in a relationship and instead she was judging him assuming that he was committing some kind of moral offence of which he was innocent to. He'd have respected Jac's wishes of privacy had the situation been different but here was a woman he had to work with and he was not having her getting the wrong impression of him. Especially as Donna was known for gossiping and if it wasn't careful this would be round the hospital before he had time to think it all through and therefore he selfishly defending himself and conceded the truth.

"You're getting the wrong idea," he said with bated breath. "Jac and I... It's complicated."

Before he could continue further Mo returned and was infuriated by the lack of work achieved by him that morning. "Jonny Mac why have you been delegating all your jobs down to other nurses? What makes you incapable of fulfilling your own role?" Her tone was informal and rather relaxed. She was messing him around a little winding him up knowing that he'd at first think she was serious until she'd burst into giggles and she'd have the upper hand again and this was exactly what happened. "Jonny Mac, please make sure you have some work done today."

She was about to disappear once again but Jonny really needed her help in digging out of this unusual situation. "Urm Mo," he said fighting tears over Donna's theory, "I need your help."

"Jonny Mac, calm down. Now explain."

Donna was looking on at the pair perplexed. Through heavy laughter he was able to escape a few words from his lips, "Donna.. Jac.. girlfriend." Was what could be heard from the Scottish nurse.

"Slow down, start again!" Mo advised using her hands to gesture her words. He paused, and took several deep breaths to gain his composure whilst the two women looked at him expectantly waiting for him to explain what on earth he was on about.

Finally when he was able to speak he explained clearly what he meant. "Donna get's the impression that I want to cheat on my _girlfriend_ with Jac but this won't happen because I will damage her reputation."

"I didn't mean it like that…" her voice drowned out when she noticed that Mo had her head in her hands and was trying to control her fits of laughter. She resulted to biting her finger to try and fight tears that were threatening to fall showing the extent of her reaction. "What's so funny?" Donna questioned the pair that were now clenching their stomachs and gasping for air.

"What the hell are you playing at?" The voice of Jac Naylor boomed from behind them. Bed one needs some bloods. Now nurse Jackson." Donna nodded and hurried along leaving Jac and Mo to feel the Naylor wrath.

"So are you going to tell me what was so funny or am I meant to assume that you are wasting time yet again Nurse Maconie? And you, you should know better." Jac accused, wagging her finger at Mo as she did so.

"Donna thinks I want you to be my bit on the side."

"What?"

"Donna seems to think that I'm in a relationship and I have this need to cheat on my girlfriend with you. Although according to her you'd never be so stupid as to do that." He winked at her as he finished and realised that he said that in the worst way possible.

"What he means is…" Mo was trying to explain what Jonny tried and failed to get across but Jac raised her hands to signal that it was enough.

"I get it thank-you."

"Are you not bothered?" Mo questioned her rather surprised at her lack of reaction.

"Should I be?"

"Just as long as your reputation is kept nothing else matters is that it?" Jonny was a little annoyed. Of course Jac wasn't bothered she wasn't the one looking like the world's worst boyfriend. By the afternoon it will be all round the hospital and it will be a complete fallacy.

"Course not."

"Well then, you better put her straight." Jonny was angry now and spoke in his thick Scottish accent. Jac gulped and restrained herself from responding harshly knowing that the situation could get ugly if she wasn't careful.

"What do you want me to do? Shout it from the rooftops? I didn't do anything wrong."

"You could admit the truth." He was shouting now in the middle of the nurses' station which attracted the attention of Donna who'd finished taking bloods from bay one.

"Don't do this." She said under her breath noticing that a few people were watching.

"Do what Jac? I am sick and tired of keeping every little thing a secret. I can't do it anymore. I really can't."

"Jonny Mac go and calm down now!" Mo barked towards him as she sensed his unnecessary anger. She could understand that he'd be aggravated by Jac's willingness for him to be perceived as animalistic but he was blowing it all out of proportion and sensed that there was more to it.

"I'm fine." His tone was accusing and she noticed that Jac looked rather small and vulnerable in the matter. She was pregnant which meant that her hormones were all over the place and it would explain why she hadn't fought back so hard. "I'm sorry." He said eventually as he settled down once again, there was something about the red-head that enraged him and yet he couldn't resist. She nodded in response as the nausea got the better of her she was unable to speak in fear of retching. "Come here you moody cow." He signalled for her to walk into his arms but she shook his head.

"Don't." She managed to force out before running off. Jonny stood there looking confused.

"Well go after her you idiot." He didn't need to think twice and followed her into the ladies' toilets. He got there in time to hear the sound of her choking on her vomit and pursued the sound until he reached her and found her standing over a toilet holding her hair back with one hand and wiping her face with another. It was evident that she felt self-conscious over the situation but she didn't push him away – she didn't have the strength.

Silently he heaved her up and knowing that she'd wanted the least amount of fuss that was humanly possible he guided her out of the toilets and back onto the ward. "You can't hide it forever you know."

She nodded but he didn't press further, now was not the time as he realised he had an even bigger problem.

"You're a right pair you two." Donna watched on as they headed back towards the nurses' station. "If you weren't my boss then I'd have rung your girlfriend. She deserves to know you're cheating on her." She wanted to swear at him but she didn't want to make matters worse for her on her first day of work, especially with Jac as her boss.

"What? No, Jac is my girlfriend." Jonny finally announced

"You're pulling my leg right?" Donna laughed rather amused. She didn't at all believe that he was telling the truth.

"Nurse Maconie, a word in my office please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has taken so long to post I've been and still am on holiday plus it's been hectic with the last week of school but Tuesday's episode helped me to write this perhaps too much. **

* * *

"Nurse Maconie and Ms Naylor?" Donna turned to Mo looking utterly stunned but there was a cunning air about her. Gossip was the first thing that came to her head. The thoughts of the conversations she could have with the other nurses to her seemed exciting. This piece of news that she'd discovered. Although reflecting on it all it seemed so unbelievable that she had eradicated that thought right from the start purely because it went against all of Jac's principles. Neither had made a considerable effort to hide their relationship, Jac more so than Jonny but she appeared to tolerate his attitude in the workplace which two years ago Donna was sure she would not have done. The mere thought of Jac entering a relationship with the man was a lot to take in.

Catching on with Donna's thoughts through her facial expressions Mo shook her head rather amused. Donna was easy to read especially when she was in her gossiping mode. "It's not really a surprise really." Mo shrugged rather casually. "There's no point trying to gossip with others either," Mo added as Donna seemed in rather a big hurry to get away, "everyone already knows." Mo shuffled papers between her hands biting her lip in concentration as she did so causing blood to seep. Ignoring this she glanced up towards Donna who had a questioning expression on her face. "Is there a problem?"

"Everyone already knows?" Donna repeated with a questioned as she pondered out loud rather surprised with what Mo had said. The Jac that she had known would never have allowed her private life to be under public scrutiny. Although there was a slight chance that Mo was pulling her leg she highly doubted it.

"Well I don't know if everyone knows that they are now "on" in their 'on-off' saga. There have been so many on-offs no one can keep track anymore." Mo clarified for the benefit of Donna who was entirely grateful as she hated being in the dark. She was used to have an advantage over everyone else – knowing things that people didn't but here she was left completely stunned. Surely Jac hadn't changed that much? Indeed her attitude hadn't which was hardly surprising.

"On-off?" Donna repeated another one of Mo's comments as she attempted to process as the information that Mo was giving her. Unfortunately for the Holby couple being discussed they were being talked about by the wrong people: the gossips.

"Oh yeah. Jac and Jonny have been this way for over a year now started on the day they first met." Mo was feeling relieved that she could discuss her friend's relationship with someone other than her friend himself. Her mouth often left her in trouble and she needed to put her gossiping into good use so it might as well stay on Darwin. Mo however was oblivious to Donna who was a complete gossip – not that it mattered as the whole hospital knew the history of Jac and Jonny by now.

"How do you know all this?"

"Best friend privileges." Donna stood there rather open-mouthed at the response that Mo had given her and Mo chuckled before clearing up the situation. "Jonny's best friend of course." Donna shook her head in embarrassment before grinning slightly at her mistake in thinking for a slight moment that Mo was in fact best friends with Jac. The idea that Jac even had friends was too overwhelming to deal with especially with the newly acquired information on Jac's relationship.

* * *

Meanwhile Jonny had followed Jac into her office confused as to why he was summoned there as technically he'd done nothing wrong apart from clearing the air with Donna. She was going to find out eventually about the situation between the pair of them it was only a matter of time and Jonny was not about to hide his relationship just because his girlfriend was uncomfortable with it. She would have to deal with it.

"We're here to work Jonny not flaunt our private lives. In future I would prefer if you kept the two separate." Jac got to the point as quickly as possible as usual and Jonny was shocked to hear the words slip from her mouth leaving him to perform a uncomprehendable expression.

"Is this a joke? I was not flaunting _our _private lives. I was actually ignoring the comments made about them until _Donna_ said things that weren't true which made me look like the world's worse man. Am I not allowed to defend myself anymore?" There was a hint of desperation to his voice as he tried to explain himself to someone he knew would not accept his reason.

"Not at work." Was her simple reply. She sighed a little as a wave of nausea creeped over her again but this time she was able to control it without having to dash off to dispose of her lunch. "Please."

"I don't see what the problem is. As soon as the new nurse has arrived you have been so uptight – more than usual. I know you used to work together but that's in the past."

"The past is painful Jonny."

"What do you mean? Does she know something that I don't?" Jonny wandered closer to Jac as he tried to control his emotions. He'd spent so long trying to get this woman to open up to him and she fought against it so hard. "Why don't you tell me what I don't know?"

Jac just shook her head, "I can't. The past is painful."

Dissatisfied with the answer but not willing to pursue it Jonny nodded. He wasn't going to ask Donna for the information and no doubt it will be round the hospital soon enough anyway. He figured that it would be better to wait and to eventually hear it from Jac when the time was right. He trusted her to tell him. This lead to another thought that was playing with his mind. The baby. "We're telling people Jac?"

"What?" She looked up at him with a confused frown etched on her face.

"About the baby." He elucidated.

"Are you crazy? We're not even past the first trimester yet." Jac was horrified and her expression matched her tone. The fact that he'd even suggested it utterly stunned her.

"We'll get there and you'll still refuse to tell people what difference does it make? You'll still be pregnant then. We've done it your way for two months when will I get my say?"

"You can't guarantee it." Jac said quietly.

"You're scared? You are aren't you. This is what's been about isn't it?"

"No, of course not."

"Come on Jac I am here nothing will go wrong. You will see. Telling everyone is going to happen eventually so why not today?"

"Because we've got work to do." Jac concluded as she shoved Jonny out her room whilst walking out herself and heading back onto Darwin. Before she could have any concept of the goings on of the wards she watched alarmingly as Jonny headed to the centre of Darwin.

"_Can I have your attention everybody we have an important announcement to make." _Jac looked on at him whispering to him wondering what he was doing although it was stupid to question really because she knew exactly what he was doing. She was just in total shock and could not believe that he'd be doing this so soon. Had she been less dazed then she'd probably had found it in her to have stopped it from happening at all. _"Urm, this will not take long folks but Ms Naylor has something she would like to say." _He finished it as if it were a question. There was a hesitation in his voice and to her it was obvious he was extremely nervous.

"_No, I'm… I don't."_ These were the series of words that she managed to respond with which hardly made sense. This was a result of shock and being speechless after feeling overwhelmed with the whole situation and because of this was finding it hard to form an actual sentence.

_"Now or never." _Was his simple response. She wanted to shout out never at the top of her lungs but the attention was drawn to her and everyone was now aware that there was at least something going on. Mo looked on at her with narrow eyes and Jac assumed that she'd caught on with what was about to happen. A couple of nurses that Jac was sure hadn't belonged to Darwin had assembled round too just to hear what was so important that needed a whole Darwin announcement. Donna stood there waiting for the news and Jac thought that Donna was only really thinking about who first to tell the news to and Elliot was stood there like a lemon being Elliot.

Noticing the eyes all on her she laughed nervously. It was one of the first times she'd ever been generally scared to make an announcement and now she was coming to realise she wasn't actually going to be able to make it. _"I, urm," _was literally all she could manage.

Some would say she was saved by Jonny but in her mind she would argue that Jonny made it worse for her in some way, how, she'd find out later. Noticing too that she was finding it difficult he decided, and in his excitement it was his instintive reaction to, reach into his pocket and grab the scan that was done several weeks earlier.

"_TADAAH"_

"What the hell is that?" Donna asked rather concerned as she looked from a couple of metres away at a scan of a baby that didn't even look like one yet.

_"Stone the crows," _was the response that they gained from Elliot who'd caught on straight away from the news.

Elliot shook their hands and the nurses all shook Jonny's and too scared to shake Jac's they all ran off probably to share the news with whoever they could find.

"No seriously," Donna began, "what the hell is it?"

"A nurse, seriously?" Jac replied rather not amused.

"That," Jonny said, walking up to Donna with the scan in his hand and pointing to where the baby was displayed, "is mine and Jac's baby."

"Foetus," Jac corrected him. "It's a foetus."

Jonny shook his head towards Jac and he turned back to where Donna was standing to find an empty spot. "You'd think I'd get congratulated but apparently not." Jonny feigned hurt.

"Don't take it to heart she's just excited that she has something to gossip about for a change so you know she is happy too." Mo added with a smile.

"Ughh," Jac voiced, "some people never change."


End file.
